forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demigod
By first rank do we mean lowest? --M Helvi'virr 20:34, 26 August 2008 (UTC) : Yep. Hurtzbad 21:28, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Exarch I see "Exarch" redirects here. Any chance we could have a bit of info, maybe in the first paragraph, so that people who got to this page via "Exarch" know what the link is between the two terms? Fw190a8 18:23, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, please. What does the new term mean and how does it differ from simply Demigod? 00:36, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Possible Merge With Lesser Deities Under the new 4e categorization of gods there are greater deities, intermediate deities, and exarchs. The indication from the FRCG seems to be that exarch fill the role of lesser deities and demipowers, making the difference between demipowers and lesser deities less distinct. Perhaps the two articles should be merged into a singular "Exarch" article, with sections for the two rankings of exarchs. Opinions? Since it was asked earlier, exarchs are essentially non-deities infused with a portion of the divine essence carried by another god. They're basically mini-gods. Not quite fully a god but more powerful than an angel, devil, or similar divine servitor. Mortals pray to them and clerics can choose them as their patron deity. They are not capable, however, of choosing Chosen or granting channel divinity prayers unique to themselves, instead offering those powered by their own patron (either a greater or intermediate deity). Niirfa-sa 01:40, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't an Exarch actually serving a higher deity? In real life an Exarch is a bishop of the orthodox church, originally the term came from the Byzantine Empire where an Exarch was first a governor and later simply a high ranking administrative clerc. So a Demigod or intermediate god who manages to get along on his own would be no Exarch.-- 13:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::In the fourth edition, there are no longer any demigods that operate independently. ➳Quin 08:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Further Clarification Please? I think this article needs further clarification of what it is concerning. The differences between demigods, chosen, lesser deities and exarchs all seem to be quite muddled from what I understand of 4e. Is an Exarch simply the 4e name for Demigods or has something fundamentally changed in the Deific realms of Forgotten Realms that I'm overlooking. Any chance someone can clear up what the difference is between the two. The current term is not really helping at the moment. Lots of articles have links labeled 'Exarch' which redirect here but this article barely references it beyond it being an alternate name. If that is so then, would people be better off using the term Demigod as that is afterall the name of the article? --Eli the Tanner 10:16, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :The only listed source is 3rd edition so I would have to assume the article applies to 3rd edition. Deities and pantheons have never been my strong point, so perhaps someone else with more knowledge had better clear this one up, but it certainly needs more references to be considered a solid article, especially as so many pages link here. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC)